


Fly On A Wall

by snazzyjazz (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Funny, I really don't know how I thought this up, cuteness, fly on a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/snazzyjazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold turns himself into a fly after hearing the saying about the fly on a wall. He realizes only true love's kiss can fix him, but what will Belle do since she has no idea about what happened to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly On A Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of humorous to me...whatever.

8: I know next to nothing about flies. I don't know if they can hear or not. I don't think they can talk. But this is Storybrooke, Maine, and this is Mr. Gold, so really anything can happen. Anyway, Gold turns himself into a fly and can't figure out how to fix it. Meanwhile, Belle keeps trying to kill him.

Gold waved a hand casually, morphing himself into a fly. He'd heard the saying about the fly on the wall, and wanted to know what a fly on a wall might actually see. He took a moment to get used to the crazy eyes, then to get used to the wings. Then he waited ten minutes to crawl his way over to a soft surface to practice flying. He didn't want to die without Belle knowing what happened.

As soon as he could, he flapped the tiny wings, which immediately lifted him high in the air. In reality, he was about six inches off the rug, but it felt like a hundred feet. 

What am I thinking? I'm not frightened of hights. He thought to himself, and turned his eyes forward to focus on not bumping into things. He was relieved to find that he was a quiet fly, and not one of those cursed loud buzzing things.

He headed through the house, that now felt twenty times larger then the Dark Castle. As soon as he found Belle, humming and dancing about in her pretty blue dress, he stopped the wings' frantic beating. He found himself plummeting towards the ground, and quickly resumed the slight buzzing.

He aimed for a wall and flew straight at it. As soon as he figured out how to control all six legs, he stuck them straight out and caught onto the wall with his new feet. How awkward, this being a fly was. But now Belle had stopped sweeping and was picking up a fly swatter! No! He tried his best to unstick the sticky pads on his feet, but they stayed firmly attached to the wall.

He yelled out, Belle, stop, it's me!

He heard himself, his voice shout the words, but he could tell she heard nothing. She descended on him, biting her lip in the cutest of ways. He finally unattached himself from the surface and flew straight to the ceiling, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Aw, drat!" Her voice boomed through his brain, piercing and audibly shattering whatever hearing device he had. 

He watched her carefully, she stared back at him with the swatter outstretched.

He flew away, and decided to sit on a cabinet up high so she could not smash him.

She resumed dancing to her music, and singing rather poorly. To him, though, it sounded like beautiful music, his lover's voice wisping around the room.

"Wonder where Rumple is. He said he'd be home by now." His Belle said quietly, glancing back at the clock on the stove. "Maybe he's gotten kept up somewhere. Anyway, I'd better begin dinner..." She opened the fridge and stared helplessly. "I have nothing planned," she realized.

Gold glanced around the room boredly. This fly on the wall business was not helpful unless she did something secret. He thought about that fact. He was trying to spy on her personal business. What kind of man was he? He could be holding his sweet Belle in his arms right now, instead of trying to sneak in and watch her private business.

"AH! I found you, fly!" The swatter slammed down next to him, knocking him and sending him tumbling. He instantly started into the air, flying towards the doorway. "You come back here! I won't have maggots in Rumple's house!"

Gold started wondering why she didn't call it 'our house' or 'my house.' Did she think of herself as merely a visitor, a non-permanent addition to the household? Well, as far as he was concerned, she was definitely permanent.

He waved an arm, trying to transfer back to human state. It wouldn't work! Nothing he tried worked. He landed on the ceiling, nearly frantic with trying, but it still didn't work. Rumple knew what he had to do to change back from this cursed insect, and Belle wouldn't appreciate it. 

Rumple spun around and lifted off the ceiling upside down, heading straight at Belle's face. She shrieked and ducked, but he had expected that, and dropped with her. He hit her lips just right, and she screamed and scrambled away on the floor, wiping her mouth. 

He fell to the floor as well, and felt himself growing. He was extemely relieved he didn't have to remain an insect any longer.

"R-rumple? Oh my gosh." Belle scrambled back over to him, wrapping her arms around his torso tightly. "That explains so much!"

"I-yes. Um, I couldn't morph myself back, so I settled on trying for true love's kiss. I guess it worked."

She giggled and pecked his lips. "I'm glad I didn't say anything embaressing!"

"Oh, you did."

"I-uh. I did?"

Gold grinned devilishly. "Yes. 'Rumple's house'?"

"Oh. Well..." Belle paused. "It is technically your house. My name isn't on contracts anywhere."

"But it's yours." Rumple told her. "Anything you want, it's yours."

"Hmmm..." Belle teased, tracing Gold's collarbone. "What do I want..."

"I wish you'd been changing when I flew in on you," Gold interrupted flirtatiously.

"Rumple!" She squealed, pushing him gently. He squeezed her to him, she poked him and they both laughed.

"Well," Belle finally commented, "If any flies fly into my mouth, at least I'll know why and who it is."

"Indeed." Gold replied, pressing his mouth firmly to hers.


End file.
